Ancient Birthday
by BadListener
Summary: Mature Adult Content. No flames accepted.


**This was a request for arashi wolf princess birthday today. This is my first one shot so things might be confusing at times.**

**There is a Lemon in here between Atem and Yugi. If you don't like boyXboy then skip the bold Lemon Start and End.**

**Hope you enjoy and review if you want too, it doesn't matter to me with one shots, just my normal stories I'm working on.**

**If your not a mature enough age then don't read this story because I don't like flames, they hurt me.**

* * *

Ancient Birthday

Ra's morning sun shinned it's way onto the sands of Egypt. The Pharaoh was awake wondering his palace as he would be preparing for a meeting in a few hours anyways. He knew that his son would be waking soon with his boyfriend that was visiting from Japan. Of course the Pharaoh and the Japanese Emperor had engaged them to be together with their counties peace treaty.

.

.

.

A young boy wearing a white cloak that covered his head all the way down to the ground. He also had a cloth covering his face, but not his eyes. In Japan it was a custom to wear white when it was the day of your birthday, but covering your face wasn't included in this custom. The only reason this boy was covering his face was because he was going for a small stroll into the town outside the Palace and didn't want to be noticed by any guards that were walking around and or returned from catching grave robbers.

The boy sneaked out from the Palace without being seen by any of the guards and headed for the town to wait for his boyfriend to wake and read his little treasure map that he thought of the night before when he was suppose to be sleeping.

* * *

The Prince of Egypt had woken slowly from his sleep and stretched his limbs right after he sat up in bed, wondering where his boyfriend had wondered off to so early in the morning. At least he didn't have to attend the meeting with his father in a few hours since three years ago he found out about the engagement that was in order in the peace treaty with the Prince of Japan this exact day.

Once his mind had fully awakened the Prince had gotten dressed with a white tunic, dark blue cap and crown. The only problem was that he wasn't wearing his crown at the moment since that wasn't laying where he had normally placed it the night before. Looking around the room the Prince had found it laying half way under the bed and half way sticking out next to a side table by the bed.

There was a knock on the door when the Prince had knelled down to retrieve his crown so people could distinguish who they were talking too. "Come in" He called getting off the floor to see who was bothering him at this hour, but he was pretty sure he knew who it was.

The door opened and the Pharaoh or his father had entered the room, closing the door behind him "Atem, so you are up" Aknamkanon said.

Atem nodded "Yeah, just finishing getting dressed now" Atem said placing his crown over his forehead and noticed a piece of paper laying on the bed next to his own pillow.

His father had noticed it as well and smirked, leaving the room after saying "I saw Prince Yugi sneaking out into town awhile ago. I think you might have a hunt on your hands."

The door closed right when Atem had picked the paper off the bed and began reading it over. The first thing he noticed was the map that Yugi had drew out in detail and then the small threat at the bottom if he didn't take the route with the dotted lines until it arrived at the ex where he would be waiting for him. The problem with the ex was that there were three in total instead of just going straight to one ex. _'Yugi, are you seriously going to make me find you like this on your birthday when I promised you that we would be spending today together'_ Atem thought leaving the room after removing his usual dark blue cap and grabbing his ragged clock from underneath his bed that also covered his head and face that he used whenever he went into town and didn't want to be noticed by anyone, along with removing his crown after just finding it on the floor minutes ago.

* * *

In town Prince Yugi walked the slow morning streets, watching the people begin the new day. Yugi also looked at another piece of paper that he copied and couldn't decide where he should wait for Prince Atem. He knew that Atem was good at guessing games, but Yugi himself was better than he was at those kind of games, he just couldn't think which one he should wait at. At the last second Prince Yugi had made up his mind and decided to sit at the third location, guessing that Atem would check out the first and second location's first if he was that desperate to spend the day with him.

**~Atem~**

A bit after Atem had left his room he went to the secret passageway that lead underground and out of the Palace to some unknown place.

Once out Atem climbed his way out and closed the wooden door, covering it back up with sand. Looking around Atem made sure that no one saw him and walked his way through the town so he could find his boyfriend before something happened. Atem knew that Yugi could handle his own against someone who caused a threat against him.

Judging by how Ra was moving across the sky it was about eight or nine in the morning now. Atem was taking his time in moving through the crowd because he wasn't trying to get any attention from the people.

It wasn't long after when he retched the first ex that was marked on the map that Yugi had left him to follow. With a sigh Atem moved on towards his next destination wondering if Yugi was laughing at him from afar for making a simple mistake that no one would be in the first place that was marked on a piece of paper to look for.

As Atem walked away from that spot he mentally groaned in his head _'I know that Yugi is good with hiding and he loves guessing games more than I do. He's probably loving me running around like this since he's a few years younger than me'_

**~Yugi~**

Yugi stand in the shadows around the corner to the first place that he marked. He was smirking underneath the fabric that covered his face, knowing that Atem was thinking that this was totally childish. When Atem left Yugi ran towards the second location and hid some where's Atem wouldn't see him just like he did with the first spot.

Once at the location Yugi leaned against a building to catch his breath from running from all the way from the first location. After waiting a few minutes Yugi sensed Atem closing in on his second location marked on the piece of paper.

Yugi giggled silently to himself when he saw Atem's head drop down in disappointment. Without waiting around much longer Yugi started for the third, but this time he walked there since he probably guessed that Atem would be pouting to himself for awhile before heading onwards.

Yugi had retched the third spot and sat down in a broken down sand building, waiting for Atem to catch up with him but until then Yugi would work on his own small tan that he had wanted to achieve for weeks now.

Not even ten minutes went by when Yugi had laid down on the hot sand that Ra had heated himself.

**~Atem~**

Atem had just arrived at his third destination, seeing a very loving and reliving sight laying on the sands of Egypt. With a sigh of relief Atem maneuvered his way towards his boyfriend.

"Looks like you finally arrived after taking a couple of pit stops, Atem" Yugi playfully said, trying not to sound too obvious in front of the other.

Atem grunted "What mad you pull this little stunt today of all times" Atem asked not really getting the real reason behind this.

Yugi could only giggle once again "I always do something like this on my birthday, but back home whenever I tried I was always ignored because everybody thought that my games were stupid and or childish" Yugi became silent as he pouted.

Atem chuckled leaning down towards Yugi's face and removed the fabric as well as his own that covered his face. He kissed Yugi on the lips before saying "But your child like behavior makes you who you are. I did the same thing when I was your age and I still act like it from time to time"

Yugi pouted again "Okay, now your making fun of me. That's not cool, Atem"

"Am not my love. We have the same personalities" Atem said with his signature smirk.

Turning around Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, saying "Yeah yeah, I know. It's just when father visited last time with me he told me that I should start acting more like you instead of how I usually act. If you ask me then saying that to a kid is stepping over the boundaries of growing up and figuring it out on my own." Yugi stated.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi from behind "If your father is really intent on you becoming like me, then he's asked for something that you already know how to do from the last time you were here."

Yugi hid a smirk "Agreed, and it's something that father still won't know about since he still thinks I'm a child in training...Can we go back, it's starting to get really HOT." Yugi said as he was right about the heat casting over their faces and blinding them.

"Sure, but this time lets take the secret passageway so the guards don't get the wrong idea when we enter through the gate wearing ragged up cloaks and asking who we are while spears are pointed at us" Atem teased since Yugi hated when people mistakes him for a peasant when he wanted to get out back in Japan. Atem had noticed a look on Yugi's face that clearly said '_I won't argue with you on that'_

The two covered their faces back up and headed back towards the secret passageway where Atem had emerged from this morning in search of Yugi.

* * *

The two had made it back into the Palace after ten minutes and were now just taking their cloaks off their shoulders while heading back towards their room to change back into their usual cloths, but both had wanted to wash themselves since neither one had done that yet this morning.

Hours passed after the boys bath that they shared with one another. They had gone for a walk around the palace just talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the day since it was Yugi's birthday.

Atem had something planned for tonight, but didn't know when to give Yugi his gift. This though was driving him nuts even though he didn't show it around anyone he knew, especially Yugi himself.

Yugi had known that Atem was frustrated with something when they were walking, but didn't ask since whatever he was thinking about could wait until tomorrow morning.

After awhile the two headed back to have lunch brought to the room, checking in with Aknamkanon afterwords so he knew that his son and Prince Yugi were safe from harm if anything did happen while his son was out searching for his boyfriend this morning without him knowing about it.

The two had just gotten back from checking in and where laying on the bed relaxing together, not even bothering to take off their crowns or caps. After a bit Yugi had sat up, removing his cap as well as his jewelry and crown. Getting off from the bed Yugi placed the crown and jewelry on his dresser and dropping the cap into a small woven basket next to it.

Atem did the same as Yugi sat back down on the bed saying in an innocent voice "Well today was fun." Atem agreed removing his jewelry and crown, seating it also on his dresser.

"I feel as if something is missing though" Yugi said again with a smirk this time.

Atem nodded taking off the cap, dropping it into another woven basket "Yeah, you could say that" He blushed a light pink before turning around from the dresser. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight that Yugi was making towards him.

Yugi's top had been removed from his chest as that was thrown to the floor. He was currently leaning back on his arms while one of his legs was cropped up towards the ceiling. Ra's light shinned into the room and tossed onto Yugi, making his skin glow like the goddess he should have been. Yugi's childish slash seductive smile came into play as he slowly got off the bed, making his way over to Atem.

Atem gulped wondering what his devious plan was. "y-Yugi, what's with that look"

Smirking "What look are you talking about. My face can make many more looks...and that's if your willing to find out what those looks are" Yugi said stopping right in front of Atem.

Beads of sweat rolled down the back of Atem's neck "Um...Yugi are y-" Atem began being cut off from specking from a finger that Yugi placed on his lips.

The smirk was still showing on Yugi's lips "Atem, please try to understand that I want you to pleasure me, take me and comfort me until morning comes. That is the only thing that I want from you and something that the both of us will enjoy much better than talking" Yugi said trailing down Atem's chest with his fingers that were before placed on his lips.

Atem's mind had gone blank from what Yugi had just asked him to do to him, even though this wasn't the first time they had done it before. In fact they had gone a few rounds last night for some odd reason when Atem was going to do the same thing with Yugi tonight. Atem calmed himself and smirked "Yugi are you sure about this. We went a few rounds last night so you might be sore in the morning unlike today" Atem questioned just making sure that it was alright and not taking advantage of him.

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't be asking you now would I" Yugi answered crossing his arms "I'll be fine so don't worry about it"

Atem sighed in relief "Okay, I understand" Atem said and went to lock the door so his father or some random guards didn't wonder in from the noises that they would be making or rather the noises that Yugi would be making from being pleasured by Atem.

**~Lemon Start~**

Atem made his way back towards the bed after grabbing some oil for lubrication.

Yugi was already laying in position on the bed by the time Atem had finally decided to join him.

Crawling into bed Atem dropped the oil down nearby before kissing Yugi on the lips, running his tongue against Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Yugi obliged with the offer, opening his mouth for Atem to enter and roam his moist cavern.

As Atem was busy kissing, Yugi moved his hands to Atem's top and began pulling it up his body before breaking the kiss and pulling the shirt over his head, going back to the kiss that had just been broken.

After a bit the two pulled apart once again for air this time. Atem had recovered first and started to nip at Yugi's pulse point at his neck, getting Yugi to moan with pleasure. Pulling away Atem admired the bruise before continuing his way down Yugi's chest as he made a few more bruises on the surface, licking and nipping at Yugi's skin.

Arching his back Yugi racked his fingers through Atem's hair, pulling on it slightly.

Atem continued downwards, but soon found that he couldn't go no further. After removing the solid gold waist belts from around Yugi's waist, tossing them along with the bottoms to the floor, Atem made his way down to Yugi's member since it was looking rather excited.

Atem licked the tip tasting the pre cum that leaked from it.

Yugi moaned at the feeling before Atem began running his tongue along the underside of his member and then deep throttling his member right after. Screaming in pleasure Yugi pulled harder on Atem's hair who didn't mind it in the least.

"a-Atem!" Yugi shrieked out sending his head back into the pillows as he released his seed into Atem's mouth. Atem drank all of Yugi's seed before letting go of his member and removing his lovers hands from his hair. Sitting up Atem had noticed that Yugi's face shinned from the sweat that formed there.

Yugi had regained his breath. Looking at Atem he smiled, coaxing Atem into a tongue duel. While Atem was distracted once again Yugi maneuvered his sneaky hands behind Atem's back and removed his solid gold waist belts, tossing that to the floor while his tunic bottoms feel limply to his knees, reviling a very erected member of his own.

Atem had won the tongue duel and began mopping out Yugi's mouth once again, breaking the kiss when the two needed air.

An idea popped into Yugi's head after regaining his breath, setting his plan into action. Retching down towards Atem's member Yugi begin stroking him, sending an easy vibration throughout his body.

Atem's eye's shot open as he gasped, trying to hold in his moans of pleasure.

Yugi smirked like the devils child beginning to pump Atem even faster, trying to get Atem to climax, but Atem wouldn't have that as he had stopped Yugi's pumping and flopped them both on the bed with Yugi on the bottom and Atem laying on top.

"Can't take the pleasure that I'm giving you anymore" Yugi teased even though things were just getting started.

Atem panted "You could say that I'll cum if you kept that up any longer" Atem said sitting up and removed the tunic bottoms that fell from his waist, tossing those to the floor and retched for the oil beside them, coating three fingers with the oil and slipping a finger into Yugi.

Yugi shivered at the feeling "Yeah...That was my plan from the start" Yugi winked at Atem, making Atem blush red before adding a second finger, stretching Yugi for what he was already use to after a month of already being here.

After Atem inserted the third finger he pulled out earning an annoyed groan from Yugi.

"Don't worry my love, your present will be here soon" Atem said oiling his member and positioning himself at Yugi's entrance.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, leaning forwards and kissed his lovers tanned cinnamon tasting lips.

Atem obliged with the offer, kissing Yugi back until the need of air came over the two. "Are you ready little one" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded "Yes, I've been waiting all day" Yugi answered resting his forehead against Atem's.

Atem nodded in understanding instantly slamming his way into Yugi, hitting his prostate on the first thrust.

"Aagh! Atem!" Yugi shouted in pleasure and forgetting that he was seeing stars coursing though his vision. It wasn't long until Yugi was ready, rocking his thighs forward and getting Atem to moan in response.

Yugi smirked as Atem understood what Yugi was waiting for, but for some reason he knew that Yugi was taunting him to try something else tonight instead of the usual positions that he used. Thinking quickly Atem flipped them both around so Yugi was sitting on top of Atem with his legs positioned at the side.

Blushing red Yugi soon found out what Atem was getting at, smirking once again and coaxing Atem into laying back into the pillows.

"Your very excited tonight aren't you" Atem asked seeing that Yugi was already hard again.

Panting "I blame you for making me like this. Before meeting you I was the opposite to what I am now" Yugi said glaring, but quickly turned that glare into a smile "But that's what make's us different from one another. You hid your feeling's a lot better than I did once we found out about the engagement the last two times I was here"

Atem nodded "Yeah, and I remember that you ran out of the room not wanting to be married"

Yugi shifted his thighs forwards getting Atem to cry out once again "Hey I was fourteen then and seventeen now, my thoughts have changed besides once I turn eighteen the next time I visit the wedding will take place a couple months after" Yugi said leaning down towards Atem's face, planting a light kiss on his lips.

Smiling Atem said "I know" He thrust upwards getting Yugi to moan out "Enough talk about that now, there are other days to discus that matter" Atem finished and Yugi agreed "Right now I'm receiving my present from you so of course that can wait for another day" Yugi taunted yet again.

Atem laughed "And this is why I love you, your way of taunting is adorable"

"Well I try my hardest on other people, but for you it's special" Yugi said smiling cutely, rocking his hips back and forth before raising his hips up and slamming them back down, creating a circuit of pleasure for both. Keeping this pace up Yugi repeated the process of raising up and slamming his hips back down, quickening his pace when he began to retch his end.

Atem thrust up to meet Yugi half way, making the thrusts hard and getting the both to retch their limit.

Yugi moaned "a-at-em, i-i'm getting c-close"

"y-yeah, same here" Atem replied retching his end as well. Atem helped Yugi go down hard, sending Yugi along with Atem over the edge as Yugi spilled his seed over Atem's chest and stomach while Atem spilled his seed into Yugi.

**~Lemon End~**

The two road the waves of their orgasm. Yugi collapsed onto Atem after his muscles relaxed. Both were still panting but soon they had calmed themselves.

Atem snickered "That was excellent as ever"

"Yeah it was" Yugi agreed with a smile.

They lay their cuddling for quit some time until they began another love session and then three more after that. Atem did say that Yugi would be limping in the morning unlike the morning of his birthday.

* * *

Three months later after the month of Yugi's birthday it was time for Yugi to head back to Japan. The boat had arrived the night before for Prince Yugi's return back home.

Since Yugi was going home Yugi had asked the Pharaoh if he and Atem could ride a horse down to the docks with a couple guards. Of course Aknamkanon accepted the request sending four of his most trusted guards with his son and Prince Yugi.

Yugi had changed into the cloths he wore when he arrived in Egypt four months ago and was hanging onto Atem from behind since both were on the same horse while the four guards were surrounding them.

After twenty minutes of ridding they had finally spotted the docks from affair.

Yugi became sad once he spotted the waters of Egypt come into view, not wanting to leave since Egypt was a nice place, but then again it would be nice to see some familiar faces again since the next time Yugi comes to Egypt six months from now he would be staying here forever without going back home without visiting for at least four or five years at the most.

Once at the docks Yugi had jumped off the horse first since he noticed that his grandfather was waiting for him.

"Grandfather, why are you here" Yugi asked rushing over to him and giving him a hug.

"Oh I was board and I wanted to see you more than anything" Solomon said rubbing his head.

Yugi scowled "Your lying grandfather. Now tell me the real reason that your here"

Solomon sighed pulling a scroll out from his cloths, handing it to Atem who was walking up to them.

"What's this?" Atem asked looking at the scroll.

"That scroll was suppose to arrive here the last time Yugi had visited, but for some apparent reason it never showed up" Solomon said peeking over his shoulder to glare at the Emperor's messenger who was rubbing his own head sheepishly "Anyways, it's suppose to change the date of the wedding up a couple months, but we need the Pharaoh to agree on it before putting it into motion" Solomon had said.

Atem became confused "Did something happen to make the date change?"

Solomon sheepishly smiled "You could say that the people are anxious and are tiered of waiting for Yugi to become eighteen"

Both Yugi and Atem rolled their eyes. Sighing Yugi said "To what date did it change too?" He questioned hoping that it wasn't a month before he turns eighteen"

"Curious as ever aren't you Yugi. The changed date will be on your next birthday. Your father decided this because it's two months earlier than expected" Solomon answered crossing his arms over his chest.

Yugi brightened up "Really that soon"

Solomon nodded "Yes, but you two still have six more months if anything and that's if Pharaoh Aknamkanon agrees to this"

"I'm sure father will since the people here are doing the same thing with being anxious." Atem said "I'll give him this message when I get back"

Solomon nodded "Looks like thing's are settled then, we had best get a move on since it takes about a month to get back Yugi. Don't want to keep your father waiting now do we"

Pouting "But I don't wanna leave it's only been four months grandfather since I got here" Yugi stated while Solomon snickered.

"Just think, you'll be here for year once your married and besides, you just have to wait four months after we arrive back home and then a month sitting on a boat back here" Solomon replied to his grandson before boarding the boat once again so he could leave Atem and Yugi alone to say goodbye for the time being.

"As usual your grandfather is blunt as always" Atem sheepishly laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that he came all this way in his old age" Yugi said surprised hugging Atem around his waist and resting his head on his chest. It was clear that Atem was a couple inches taller than Yugi and looked almost identical to one another with a few differences, but that didn't stop them from kissing each other in front of people they were familiar with on an everyday basis.

The kiss ended when the need for air accumulated. Atem hugged Yugi tightly "We'll see each other again" Pulling Yugi away from him he asked "Can you hold out until then"

Sighing Yugi gradually nodded "Yeah I can, even though I'll probably want to swim back after a day or two" Yugi admitted.

Solomon laughed leaning over the side of the boat "If you do decide to do that then we'll just have to tie you to the mass if anything"

Atem chuckled "You better change your mind about swimming back unless you want to be tied up"

Rubbing his head "Yeah, but it still won't stop me from thinking about it" Yugi said when the boat instructor said that it was time to leave since they were all set with new supplies with food and water.

Yugi groaned still not wanting to go, but Atem wouldn't have it so he picked Yugi up and placed him on the boat himself.

"Atem you meanie, so not cool" Yugi whined.

Smiling "I don't want you getting yelled at by your father that you were late returning, besides it's only four months after getting back and then a month on the boat. You'll be fine" Atem said walking back down the plank that was connected to the boat to the dock, making sure he still had the scroll on him for his father to look at.

After a few minutes the boat back to Japan had began moving while Yugi waved to Atem until he had began getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

Atem had waved until Yugi was far in the distance and headed back to the Palace to give the massage to his father, knowing that the answer would probably be the same thing that the Emperor was getting at from what Yugi's grandfather Solomon had said.

**~On the boat~**

"Yugi when we arrive back your father wanted to discuss something with you" Solomon informed.

"Is it something to do with having sex grandfather" Yugi asked knowing that that was what it was.

Solomon nodded in response. "Well he doesn't have to worry about that anymore" Yugi replied.

Shocked "What are you getting at my boy, have you two not done it yet?"

Yugi looked at his grandfather confused expression "What do you mean grandpa, you mean you don't know, from the second to last time I was here with father I've been having sex with Atem almost every other day and counting up from last time and this time"

"Then why not tell your father then instead of keeping it to yourself" Solomon asked still confused.

"Because...because he kept saying that I was I child before me and Atem had sex. I didn't tell him then because the things that me and Atem do is non of his concern and he should stop asking me about it, I'm not a child anymore" Yugi stated.

Solomon regained his stature "True what you two do isn't anyone's problem excepts your and Prince Atem's. I have a feeling their will be a very big argument going on once we return" Solomon said solemnly.

Yugi grinned "Yes and I'm going to win that argument if that's the last thing that I do" Yugi said going down under the floor to get out of the sun since the cloths from Japan where much thicker and heavier than Egyptian cloth.

"This is going to be a long month" The man who was steering the boat sighed, knowing that Yugi would be practicing what he would be saying to his father once back home, plus scarring the people on board half to death if he yells out at random. Yup, Yugi was sure strange at times but the ones that knew Yugi could understand his pain since the Emperor was strict when he was in an argument with his council.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ^w^ I suck at endings because I never want thing's to end, but everything should end at some point.

I'm not taking requests until New Families and Past Event's, and How Do You Love Someone is finished so yeah not for awhile now.


End file.
